Draco the Amazing Fanfiction Author
by fangirldyingoverhere
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret, and Harry is set on finding it out. But what happens when Harry finds Draco's book of stories? Rated M for sexual content and language, boyxboy, Drarry


Draco Malfoy had a secret.

Harry knew that it was something extremely embarrassing, something the proud Slytherin wouldn't want getting out. He could tell by the way Draco walked, the way he kept his voice quiet when he talked to his friends, the way he stopped harassing first years. It was driving Harry bonkers.

He really needed to know what was going on with Malfoy.

It was bothering him that the blonde was completely ignoring him. Harry had been ignored before, obviously with his lack of sufficient guardians, but he had never been ignored by Malfoy. His enemy had always taunted and teased, mocking Harry for something or another. But it had stopped. Harry guessed that he should have been glad he wasn't being tormented anymore, but instead he felt kind of empty.

He _really _needed to know what was going on with Malfoy,

Harry sat on his bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He had the Marauders Map spread out in front of him. He was staring intently at one little dot. _Draco Malfoy _it said inside the little slip of paper above the dots head. The black speck appeared to be sitting at a desk, if the Slytherin dormitories were set up the same way as the Gryffindor's. Harry stared intently, as if not breaking eye contact from the dot would transport him there so he could find out what Draco was doing.

Harry smacked himself on the forehead. _Of course! _He thought. All he had to do was put on the Invisibility Cloak and find out what Malfoy was doing. He knew where the common room was. The idea already planting itself firmly in his mind, Harry got up and strode to his trunk. He reached underneath the musty old socks his aunt and uncle had sent him for Christmas and pulled out his Cloak.

Throwing it on, Harry made his way carefully down the stairs and into the common room. The crackling fire lit the empty common room, all students in bed at this late time of night. The invisible boy made his way out of the portrait hole, apologizing profusely to the whining Fat Lady.

"Why do students always have to come out this late?" she complained. Apologizing once more before heading out into the corridors, Harry made his way the Slytherin common room. He took out the Map and touched with his wand and whispered,

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," The map furled open and lines appeared on the page, showing the details of the mighty castle of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was still in his room, but now it looked as if he had gone to bed. He found his own dot in the dungeons. He say his dot saying _Hinkypunk. _Harry repeated the words and the dungeon wall slid back. The black haired boy stepped gingerly into the common room, and blinked as he was surrounded in dull green light.

Harry turned left towards what he hoped was the boys dormitory and started up the stairs. Seeing as they didn't slide out from under him, he assumed that he was going the right way. When he reached the top, he took a deep breath and opened the door to the 6th year section. Inside, there were 5 beds, as in his dormitory, but again they were all bathed in green light.

Without attracting the attention of the sleeping boys, Harry walked silently towards the desk sitting against the back wall. Sitting down in the spinning chair, Harry sorted through the many parchments, quills and other junk until he found a suspicious looking book. Holding it up, Harry saw that on it was written only two words. "Don't Touch," However, this was exactly what Harry did.

Opening the small book to the first page, Harry started reading the heading. The title was simply, "Pansy." The date showed that Draco had written this when he was in his first year. Harry read the couple of sentences written on the parchment.

_Pansy and I are walking down a path. We stop. Then, I turn to her and say, "I want to talk to you," and she says, "what about," and I say, "I really like you," And then we kiss and pansy is really good at kissing and she puts her tongue in my mouth and she tastes really good like the good flavors of bertie botts._

Harry sits at the desk, astonished. Draco liked Pansy? But then Harry remembered the date. Malfoy was only 11 when he wrote this. His feelings had probably changed at some point. For some reason, Harry liked knowing this. He opened to a page a bit farther in. This one is entitled, "Blaise," and appeared to be from Draco's third year.

_Blaise and I are walking. Just walking. Talking, as well. About the weather, about Quidditch, about classes, and things. I turn to him all of a sudden and whisper in his ear, "Why don't we go somewhere more...private?" I ask in a husky voice, trying to make my tone seductive. I feel him shiver as he nods into my hair. I grip his hand and pull him into the Quidditch shack where they keep supplies and things. I tug his hand and bring it lower, towards my-_

Harry stopped. He cannot finish. He cannot hear about Draco's fantasies with another boy. Harry flipped the pages toward the end, where the last entry was written. He almost gasped when he saw the title.

"Harry."

Of course, Harry couldn't just sit there and _not _have read a seductive story about him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he is about to read. He opened his eyes again and started to read.

_Harry and I are being forced by Professor Snape to work together on some stupid project for Potions. As usual, Harry's absolutely horrid at Potions, his mixture turning into a goopy, muddy brown instead of the clear blue it's supposed to. I sigh and Vanish the potion for him, wondering how unlucky I was to be stuck with the world's biggest Potions idiot. I run my fingers through my hair, and he looks at me strangely. I set my hand down on the table and, surprisingly, he grabs it. I try to pull away, but he brings my hand to his lips and brushes his plump red lips over my knuckles. I hold in a gasp. His tongue pops out and he starts to lightly lick every one of my fingers, without breaking eye contact. I struggle to remain calm. I pull my hand away from him and wrap my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Gently, I brush my lips across his. Immediately, I feel sparks fly between us. He pulls me in deeper and edges his tongue into my mouth. I groan in delight, pushing my tongue in as well. We are connected, together. His tongue is soft, and tastes delicious, like cinnamon and vanilla and pure joy. I run my hands down towards his waist, and he groans into my mouth_

Harry gasped as he felt his own member harden. He was reacting to this fantasy. With a guilty conscious, Harry read on.

_I grab his already hard cock and he whimpers something. I pull away._

"_What is it?" I ask gently. I can hear him panting. His reply comes out, barely a whisper,_

"_More, please, more," I grin and whisper back, "Oh darling, I don't just give." I push him down to the ground. He looks up at me from his position on his knees, and starts undoing the buttons on my trousers. _

Harry moaned as he pictured himself kneeling before Draco, sucking his pulsating cock. Harry grabbed his cock, suddenly angry at the layers of fabric he clad. Tossing aside his trousers and pants, not caring that he was in the Slytherin dormitory, Harry wrapped his hands around his hard cock. Lathering his fingers with the pre-come that was leaking out of the tip, Harry glided his hands across the hard, smooth surface. Turning his eyes down to the page, Harry continued to wank while he read more of the tantalizing story.

_Finally throwing away the jeans, Harry stares at my bulging pants, obviously nervous. "Is it your first time?" I say softly. He glares at me angrily. "Of course not! It's just my first time…" I nod, understanding. "Your first time with a boy," I say softly, gazing at his bright green eyes. He drops his eyes. Lifting his chin up, I brush my lips across his. "I'll protect you." _

_Harry nods and sets his gaze back upon my pants. Slowly, almost seductively, Harry removes the final layer of clothing. His eyes widen as he sees my throbbing member, glistening with pre-come. He slowly takes my hard cock into his mouth, gagging slightly at first, but then gaining a steady rhythm. I gasp and moan when Harry slides his tongue around the tip and down the sides of my cock. He may say this is his first time, but he is doing an amazing job. I bring him up from the ground before I finish and whisper, "Enough foreplay." He nods, a barely visible jerk of the head, and turns around to lean over one of the desks. I grab his arms. "No," I say, "I want to see your face." Harry looks at me with absolute adoration._

Harry gasped as he imagined him and Draco doing it in an empty classroom. His heart filled with longing, longing to be a couple, to live together, to go on romantic walks together, to be….together. Then Harry realized; he was just a fling. Someone Draco had a dream about and had to write about. But as Harry let go of his cock and flipped through the book, he say that almost all of the entries past their 5th year of Hogwarts were about him. Different fantasies, different locations. As he flipped through, Harry saw scenes that contained the craziest things. Stories including Draco spying on Harry, Draco being a veela, even a story about how much Parseltongue turned Draco on!

But some of the stories were about love.

These stories didn't even contain sex. They were just about how much Draco loved Harry. And how much Draco wanted Harry to love him back. Harry's breath caught and his heart beat faster as he read these stories. His soul ripped apart and then into fourths as he read more fantasies of love and romance and...Everything Harry ever wanted. He flipped back to some of the more erotic stories and continued to read, only stopping when he heard a low moan from one of the beds.

He froze mid-wank, his hand wrapped around his beating cock. He slowed his breath, trying to become as quiet as he could. The moan came again, this time with a breathy voice that Harry would know anywhere.

"God, yes, Harry, please," the voice whimpered. Harry lost all breath as he recognized the boy speaking. Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. And by the sounds of it, he was wanking. To a fantasy about him. It was almost too much to handle. Harry debated with himself. He could leave and never look Draco in the eyes again. He could grab the book, run back to his dorm and finish his wank. Or he could go join Draco. Slip into his bed and wrap his mouth around the blondes cock. Harry sat for a full minute before deciding he was tired of waiting.

Standing up quietly, Harry slid between the beds, trying to pinpoint where the breathy moans were coming from. Getting into the wrong bed could mean absolute disaster. He shuddered at the thought of accidentally joining Zabini in his bed. Another moan came, crystal clear from the bed to Harry's right. The boy looked at the bed for a few seconds before summoning up his Gryffindor courage and yanking back the curtains. Draco Malfoy laid there, his head thrown back in pleasure, hand closed around his slender cock. For the first few seconds, he lay there, oblivious to the boy standing next to his bed. Then, his eyes flickered open and he gasped as he saw Harry standing there.

"You know, you should learn how to use a silencing charm," he said as he slipped into the blondes bed and closing his hand around the boys cock. Draco's eyes flitted between Harry's hand and his eyes, his mouth dropping open in shock.

"What the f-How did you get in here?" He whispered through clenched teeth, trying his hardest not to show how much pleasure he was partaking in. Harry pushed his mouth against Draco's, murmuring as he did so,

"Shut up and kiss me you fool," Draco immediately complied, opening his mouth to Harry's probing tongue. Harry's hand continued moving up and down the blonde's hardened cock, eliciting explicit moans from the other boy. "Wait," Harry murmured, picking up his wand quickly, "_Silencio,_" He said, casting a quick silencing charm on the bed. "It would be more than awkward if Harper or Zabini caught us," Draco laughed underneath Harry's mouth. His laugh turned into a gasp as Harry moved down the blondes body, taking the length of Draco's cock in his mouth in one go.

Gasps turned into pleasured moans as Harry expertly licked and sucked his way up and down Draco's throbbing cock. In between gasps, Draco managed to get out,

"Please tell me you haven't done this before." Harry hummed a laugh around the Slytherin's cock. As he slid off to answer, Draco pushed his head back down. "Never mind. I don't ca-," Draco was cut off with a moan when Harry gently probed the outside of Draco's arsehole. Harry turned his eyes up towards Draco's, silently asking _Okay? _Draco nodded slightly, his forehead shining with sweat.

Harry quickly flipped Draco over, bringing his arse up to his face. Gently, delicately, he brought his tongue to the blonde's hole, probing the outside, loosening the boys arse in preparation for what was to come. He had only seen this done in porn, so he really had no idea what he was doing. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working on Draco, as he was moaning and gasping with every flick of Harry's tongue. Fingers joined his tongue, gently loosening and probing. Draco grabbed the other boy's hair and pulled upwards, kissing him and tasting himself on the Harry's lips. "I'm ready," he said softly, making Harry's cock at least ten times harder.

Harry carefully positioned himself over Draco's arse. He nervously pushed in an inch, pulling a moan out of the blonde. Harry waited a moment for Draco to adjust to the feeling of a cock in his arse before pushing in another inch, waiting, and then another inch and so on until he was fully positioned in Draco's arse, trembling from the feeling of warmth. Draco growled at him, and Harry quickly pulled out and pushed back in, gasping at the tightness surrounding his cock. The blonde gasped too, whispering, "There. Right there. Do that again." The black haired boy nervously pulled out and pushed in again, sparking another moan from the boy lying underneath him. "Dammit, Harry, you're fucking good at this," Draco growled. Harry grinned from the praise, repeating the motion until he was breathing heavily and coming close to the edge. It appeared the Slytherin was in the same position, gasping and panting, quivering underneath Harry.

"I'm s-s-so close," Harry whispered, out of breath.

"Me too," Draco moaned back. Harry counted off five seconds before Draco came with a shout of Harry's name. Mere moments later, Harry came as well, screaming in pleasure, coating the inside of Draco with his cum.

Harry pulled out delicately, acutely aware of the quivering pile of Draco beneath him. He started to get up and cast a cleaning spell on himself and Draco when the blonde pulled him back down into his arms. "No," Draco whispered in his ear, "Stay here," Harry gulped at the prospect.

"What about your roommates?" He asked nervously. Draco leaned in close to the other boy, rubbing a hand comfortingly down his back.

"The gits can be jealous that I got shagged by the hottest boy in school," he whispered provocatively. Harry hummed happily. Draco looked over at Harry again, a questioning look on his face. "How did you get in? And why did you, well, you know..."He trailed off. Harry leaned over and pecked the blonde's lips.

"You should really write fanfiction, Draco. You're stories are quite provocative," he murmured. And with that, the Gryffindor rolled over and snuggled deep into the blonde, breathing in his beautiful scent. Draco sat there, laughing silently as he rested his head on Harry's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his body against his.


End file.
